nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Plenty
| translation title = Ippai | size = 250 | volume = Promise | arc = First Year Arc | previous chapter = Encounter | next chapter = Similar |image = nisekoi-chap5.png}} is the fifth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Overview Raku has a dream about the mysterious girl he made a promise with, but once they introduce themselves, Raku wakes up. At school, it is known through the school that Raku and Chitoge are dating. As Raku tries to explain his situation with Chitoge to Kosaki, Claude is seen keeping an eye on them. As Raku tries many attempts to have Kosaki's attention and finally has the chance to talk to her at the end of the school day, he later discovers that Kosaki has a key that might open Raku's pendant. Plot A young Raku is asks an unknown girl why she was crying. She responds by saying that the last page of the picture book is sad. Raku asks her if he can borrow it and changes the last page to make it into a happy ending, which makes the girl happy. The two introduce each other, but before the girl is able to reveal her name, Raku wakes up disappointed from his dream. Raku heads to schoo but when Chitoge calls him over, he sees that she's totally exhausted. Raku asks Chitoge why she looked worn out, which she explains that the gang members kept her up all night asking about the date she and Raku had. In class, Raku wants to clear up the misunderstanding with Kosaki about the date he and Chitoge had, but the class notices Raku and Chitoge's entrance and starts congratulating them for their relationship. Raku and Chitoge are shocked to see their classmates know. Shū explains that Itano and Jōgasaki saw them together on a date in the town. Some classmates ask why Chitoge is dating Raku that even the teacher supports their relationship. Raku wants to tell them that there is a reason behind their relationship but he and Chitoge both see Claude in a tree spying on them. Raku had no chance to talk to Kosaki about what's really happening between him and Chitoge due to Claude always spying on them. When Raku does have a chance to speak with Kosaki, she tells that she understands why he likes Chitoge and all the good things about him but Raku doesn't seem to understand her. When a person accidentally bumps to Kosaki, she drops her key. Debut Characters * Ruri Miyamoto * Itano * Jōgasaki Chapter notes Character revelations * Kosaki may like Raku due to paying a lot of attention toward him. * Kosaki reveals that Raku cannot leave a stray animal alone, or helping an old man for hours to find something he lost. * According to Kosaki, a friend of Raku forgets his homework and Raku lies about forgetting his too, so that they both can be scolded. Trivia * The chapter title "Plenty" is written in katakana while it actually originated from kanji, which is "一杯" which also means "Plenty". * This chapter was adapted into an episode for Similar (episode).